


lake effect

by frausorge



Series: we all have come together [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's your big plan? A circle jerk?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	lake effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearemany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearemany/gifts).



> For wearemany, who said: _Now tell me what happened on that trip to Tahoe!_

The guys straggle in by carloads. There's no point in all trying to sit down to dinner at the same time anyway, so Jason just sets Al and Desi up to to take turns at the grill until everyone's arrived and been fed. Some of the guys who got there earliest wander down to the lake after they've eaten, but they come back at sunset, dripping and laughing but quieting as they sit down. By the time it's good and dark, the whole crew is gathered around the fire pit in the back yard of the rental.

Burnzie throws a leftover tomato slice at Jason. It hits him in the arm. "Ok, Daddy," Burnzie says. "So tell us, now that you've got us all here, what's the plan for this weekend? Paintball? Scavenger hunt? Trust falls?" 

Jason catches Bur's eye and grins. "Nope," he says. "We're going to jerk off together."

There's a moment of total silence. 

Pavs clears his throat. "That's your big plan? A circle jerk?"

"Yeah. Look, you all wanna feel like more than just co-workers, right? That's what we heard. That's what we need. And don't you feel closer to people you've had orgasms with?"

"Not necessarily," Mike says. 

Jason sees Justin cut a sharp glance to his left, but he can't tell who Justin's looking at. Huh.

"Look at it this way," Bur says, "have you ever jerked off with your co-workers at any other job?" That seems like a question that could backfire, but from the blank faces around the group, it appears that the answer is no, if only because most of them have never had any other kind of job. "So," Bur says, "we do this, we'll be tight like never before. Plus, you know, we'll all get off! It'll be great."

"Whatever," Joe says into the ensuing pause. "As long as it's not Soggy Biscuit."

"No, no," Jason says. "But I do wanna see jizz from everyone."

There's some shifting and some muttering then, but nothing that sounds downright unhappy. "And, uh," Tommy says, "when is all this action supposed to go down?"

"Right now," Bur says. "Get to it, boys."

Logan snorts. "Doesn't Joe need to score some goals before he gets his dick out?"

"Fuck you," Joe says. "How many goals did you score against LA? And fuck me for ever making a dumbass joke, would you wanna face-"

"Hey!" Jason breaks in. "This is exactly the type of shit we need to settle. Cooch, Joe, c'mere." 

There's some eye-rolling, but they both stand up and come to the center where Jason's sitting. 

"Now kiss and make up."

That makes Joe look to the side, and this time Jason manages to catch the response: Pat lifting his chin in the briefest of nods. Jason grins to himself. Logan's glaring, but Joe leans in and says something in his ear before pressing a kiss to his mouth. 

Bur gives a loud whistle. Logan still looks unsettled when Joe lets him go, but at least the sneer is gone from his face, and when he opens his eyes he looks up at Joe and says, "Deal." Good enough, Jason thinks. Hopefully that's on a better track now. 

Next, Jason glances around at the rest of the guys. Some of them look intrigued, others startled, but still nothing any more dramatic. So far so good there as well, then. "All right, kids!" he says. "Everybody get comfortable, eh? Bur, did you bring the-"

"Yep," Bur says. He digs the CVS bag out from underneath his chair and starts handing out lube in all directions. He tosses one tube directly across at Nemo, who catches it neatly. "Ooh, nice save," Bur says.

Nemo rolls his eyes, but more importantly he unzips his pants and takes his cock out, bracing both heels on the ground as he starts stroking himself. Someone gasps – one of the rookies, Jason thinks – but whoever it was cuts himself off quickly, and then the sounds around the yard are just of guys shifting, settling, starting to move hands over skin.

Matt holds the lube out to Jason, and Jason takes it from his hand with a grin. "Thanks," he says. Matt looks down quickly.

Jason lets his gaze travel around the group while he gets his own rhythm going. He can honestly say he didn't set this up for the purpose of seeing some of the hottest guys he knows jerking it – it was actually Bur's idea in the beginning, and Bur's never given a fuck about dudes. But now that they're here, Jason's not going to stop himself from looking.

Scott's got one hand cupping his balls while the other's working his dick. Matt has two fingers of his left hand in his mouth. Mike is stroking his thumb over the head of his dick, over and over. Jason has sometimes wondered what his life would have been like if he'd grown up more like Mike; now he thinks about what it would feel like to be cut, like Mike; if his cock would be less sensitive, or more. It's hot to imagine, even though Jason likes his dick just fine the way it is.

Joe and Patty are studiously not looking at each other, but their sprawled-out knees are pressed together. Subtle those two are not.

"Oh, fuck," Logan says, and curls in on himself so tightly that Jason wonders for a second if something's actually wrong. But he's just coming, jizz spilling over his clenched hand and onto the ground. Desi stops what he's doing long enough to clap, and Bur, who's sitting next to Desi, cuffs him on the back of the head.

"Stop slacking!" And that must somehow do it for Desi, because he's next to come.

Tomáš had taken a little while to get going, but he's biting his lip now, eyes fallen nearly shut. Jason takes a moment to appreciate the helpless pleasure on Tomáš's face. 

Pickles, on the other hand, has his eyes wide open, and is staring hard at – at Justin, who's looking down at the ground so fixedly that he has to be avoiding eye contact on purpose. Huh, Jason thinks for the second time that night, with a thread of worry. Then Pickles reaches out and kicks at Justin's toes, and Justin finally does look up, his face shining with naked hope. Maybe there's still something there to keep an eye on, but for now Jason can leave them to their own orgasms.

Out of nowhere Jason gets hit by a wave of missing Dan. He takes a deep breath and lets himself feel it for a minute. Then he takes another breath and makes himself focus on the guys around him, the guys who are here, the guys he loves: his team. Some of them are lying back, loose and sated; others are still working themselves, stroking and shuddering, not holding back their groans now, and Jason stops trying to track them and just lets them carry him, closer and closer, until he's coming too.

Tommy finishes with a soft grunt soon after Jason lifts his head again, and then it's just Tomáš still jacking himself almost painfully. Poor kid, he must have missed the sweet spot; now he looks almost too worked up to come. Tomáš screws up his face and scrubs his free hand over his eyes, letting out a whimper, and Jason moves without planning to, dragging himself over to Tomáš's side.

"Hey, sshh, it's ok," Jason says, "I'll help you." Tomáš looks up at him. "Give me your hand," Jason says, and Tomáš does, grabbing onto Jason's fingers with desperate strength. Jason runs the fingertips of his left hand up Tomáš's arm from wrist to elbow. Tomáš gasps. Jason turns the blunt edges of his fingernails inward to retrace the same path, and that draws a moan. Then Jason lifts his hand and digs his nails hard into the crook of Tomás's neck, just at the curve of his shoulder, and Tomáš yells his release.

Looking around at the guys, Jason can't help but feel proud. No one looks sullen or bitter now; they're all sprawled out in various stages of satisfied exhaustion. It's the most relaxed the team has been together since April. Jason catches Bur's eye again, and they exchange conspiratorial smiles. 

Tomáš's grip tightens on Jason's hand. He's come back to himself faster than Jason expected, because he surges up just as Jason looks down, and catches the corner of Jason's lips with his own. "Thank you, Daddy," Tomáš murmurs, and the wash of heat that runs through Jason leaves him just as undone as the rest of his team.


End file.
